Love is War
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Inspired by JoyDreamerJourney's English cover of "Love is War" on YouTube. Mal stood stiff as a statue. His expression unreadable. The red headed girl briskly walked away, probably off to her cabin. He lifted his hand up and poked at the moist pink stained mark on his cheek. He frowned angrily. These were unwanted feelings he had never once felt before and never wanted to feel.


**A/N: This one-shot was inspired by a song from Vocaloid called 'Love is War' sung by Hatsune Miku. The lyrics at the bottom are from the English cover of this song, sung by JoyDreamerJourney on YouTube. I recommend you look it up, because she is an amazing singer. :) This happens sometime between episodes eight and nine of Total Drama All-Stars. **

Mal sat on a dead tree stump sharpening his nails with a rock. He smirked as he recalled Duncan's hilarious elimination. "Heh heh…" He chuckled darkly. "Have fun in the big house Bunny Lover."

Mal watched as a small raccoon scurried past some bushes. With a mischievous gleam in his eyes he threw the stone directly at the creature's head. It was aimed perfectly. The raccoon stumbled back in shocked and rolled into the bushes, as crimson fluids poured out of its cracked skull. "Aw… Poor little thing didn't see it coming…" Mal said in mocked sympathy.

Mal's sharp hearing picked up a sound nearby. His head shot up in alert and his eyes flashed in each direction searching for the source. The red haired imbecile of a girl stepped out into the moonlight, and Mal couldn't help but think how much her fiery locks resembled the blood trickling down the now deceased raccoon's temples. He then realized he was supposed to be impersonating Mike, and quickly straitened his hair to imitate Mike's.

"Uhm… Hi Mike." Zoey said looking nervous. Mal mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't need this goodie goodie wasting his precious time. "Yeah? Uhm hey Zoey." He said, replicating Mike's voice.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me cross the finish line today…" Zoey stated shyly. Another mental eye roll. _How cliché._ Mal thought.

"But we should have gone back and helped Cameron too." Zoey said with something unreadable in her eyes.

Mal replied in his fake Mike voice, "Oh… I'm sorry Zoey, but I was totally focusing on the challenge at the time, and I couldn't hear you reminding me about Cameron over the engine." He used as an excuse.

"Well…" I guess it's not all that bad. I mean, we did come in 3rd place." Zoey said brightly. _Yet, still not 1__st__… All because of you, you stupid girl!_ Mal thought in anger.

The annoying velvet haired nuisance kept speaking. She was eyeing him strangely now. But what he found stranger was that he was not able to read her expression.

"Mike… I've been meaning to ask you something… Have you… Noticed how strange you've been acting?" Mal smiled a twisted mental smile.

He knew that Duncan had reported his suspicions to this girl, but he was also certain she had hardly believed Duncan. She was probably trying to test him again, and make sure he was actually "Mike." Mal replied, "No? I've been acting strange? Huh. I didn't notice." He said mocking Mike's innocent surprise.

He watched as Zoey's expression changed from uncertainty to satisfaction. Clearly that is what she wanted to hear. Inside, Mal was choking with manic laughter at how foolish this girl was! It was all too easy… She was so completely naïve! So naïve that she believed exactly what he had told her without even thinking twice about it.

Mal eyed her curiously as she fiddled with her fingers, and bit her bottom lip. Why was she acting so nervous all of a sudden? Mal thought suspiciously. He watched as her large pools of chocolate brown eyes glanced around looking anywhere but at him and- wait what? Mal blinked and shook his head. Did he _really_ just think that?

Mal frowned, and thought back to his previous realization. Why on earth would he think something that _bizarre_? This red headed moron was just a pretty little thorn in his side until he could get rid of them all- WAIT A SECOND. Did he just think of her as pretty?! _What is going on here?_

Mal thought panicking slightly. He was not usually one to lose his cool but this sudden way of thinking was definitely not anything he was used to. He noticed Zoey was turning her attention back to him. He masked his shock with Mike's dense expression.

"You know Mike, we haven't really gotten a lot of time to talk between challenges anymore. Have you thought of any ways to bring your personalities back?"

Zoey said with that uncertainty creeping back into her voice. _Darn it! I still haven't fully fooled her!_ Mal thought bitterly.

He suddenly wanted to scream at her, and purposely pick a fight with this innocent yet disgusting thing before him. Zoey then wiped the expression of doubt from her face and smiled at him as if thinking _"What am I saying? Of course this is mike!"_

Seeing her smile like that made him want to retch and grin like a madman at the same time. It was very unsettling. Seeing her so happy made him want to jump into a lake filled with Fang and all of his closest relatives.

Zoey seemed to realize he hadn't said much and began to speak again. "Well… It's getting pretty late. We should probably head back to the cabins now." She said in a soft voice. She stepped into the midnight's light a bit more so most of her was now visible.

Mal realized the source of these new found thoughts and emotions: Mike. Mike was smitten with this girl, he had already realized, but since they were in some ways still each other, only the opposites, they shared a few things more than just appearance.

He cursed in his mind. How dare he have to share anything with that pathetic excuse for a dominant personality! _He_ should have been the one in charge all along. It should have been _HIM_.

Red hot rage was building inside Mal, as it began to search for a way to escape. Right as he was about to explode, the girl crossed the final line. She bent forward so that she was merely millimeters away from him, and closed the gap between her lips and his cheek.

_The nerve_! He shrieked inside his head. _HOW DARE SHE DO SUCH A THING_! Mal was positively steaming now, but it didn't show in the slightest on the outside, apart from the small twitch of his eye.

Instead, he smiled falsely and waved her goodbye as she turned her back to him. Mal stood stiff as a statue. His expression unreadable.

The red headed girl briskly walked away, probably off to her cabin. He lifted his hand up and poked at the moist pink stained mark on his cheek. He frowned angrily. These were unwanted feelings he had _never_ once felt before. Curse Mike's childish feelings! Mal swore under his breath. "No time for these stupid emotions… I have a plan to fulfill."

_Let's start fighting don't ask how_

_This war I will allow_

_Just seeing you so happy I could kill myself right now!_

_Ardent L-O-V-E_

_That is a sin to me_

_I'll show you all my feelings cause emotion is my key_

**A/N: Yeah. Mal is really struggling here. He wants to kill her and embrace her at the same time because a part of him technically still _is_ Mike, even if he wants to deny it. P.S. Just so everyone remembers, THIS IS A ONE SHOT. There wont be anymore chapters. :) But I might write more about Mal and Zoey in the future, since I love Mal so much. :) See ya later!**


End file.
